Kana and Hogwarts
by Sagilemiel
Summary: A shinobi in Hogwarts causing havroc and chaos. Itachi/OC/Sasuke Kakashi/Obito Tom/Harry
1. Transfer student and fifth year

Kana's pov

I an walking around Diagon alley and I find it quite funny how everyone in England think they are the best... Honestly, they are really arrogant to think that... Like in North America, they have electricity. I mean they have been able to make electronic things work with magic around. And we're still not talking about the school. The school accept every creature amd every type of magic (they teach them too) and they teach so much more than what they teach at Hogwarts. Like blood magic, necromency, creature languages, human languages, elementary magic, magical smithing, muggle training, muggle class, muggle games and more !! I am still asking myself why I accepted to do that mission... Yes, mission... I am a ninja from the Elemental nation, from the fire nation to be more specific, and I am on a mission for Konoha. My mission is to protect one of the student while being seen as a student... Oh joy... Why did I accept it again... Oh yeah to be away from my older brother Kakashi... His lover is on a long term mission and it upset him. So he annoy me. The problem is that I don't know a thing about how to use magic. I know the theory behing it and all about the subject but I never used magic before. This will a walk trough the park... Yeah right. Anyway I have to go buy everything I need before going to King's Cross. Let's go !

No one's pov

Everyone was in the great hall waiting for the first year to enter. When they enter, everyone's atention is centered on a male who doesn't look like a first year but more like a fifth year. He has long white hair that stop just under his ass and beautiful purple eyes. He has a weird attire, it's green with a lot of pocket and something attached to his tigh and he also have weird shoes with weird little bags attached to his hips and a weird metalic thing around his neck... With all that he looks quite weird...

Harry's pov

"Look at that, Harry !! Is it a transfer student you think ??"

"Yes I see him and I don't know Hermione." Honestly why are she asking me that ?? It's not like I know everything tch. I miss Tom and I have to play the bests friends with the mudblood and the blood traitor... At least I have the twins, Neville and Luna to help me not killing them. Since I have found out about Dumbles, I have tell them the truth and they weren't a happy bunch knowing that everything the light makes everyone see is false... Especially about the dark side and the dark lord Voldemort aka Tom M. Riddle my soul mate and ally. Those asshole calling themselves the light and good side. I huff mentally. It's a joke. Dumbledore is the one who have kill my parents... And he is also the one who have make the Longbottom go insane. It wasn't Bella, Rodo, Rab and Barty who did it, yes they did go there but only to know more about the prophecy, when they found out the Longbottom didn't know anything, they left and the Longbottom were still sane. And there is much more things but it's not the time to think about it, I have to concentrate on what's happening.

"Look at his looks, it's really strange, I wonder if it's the fashion where hevis living"

"Why don't you ask him tomorrow or an another time, I am trying to listen Hermione"

"Yes, that's a good idea, Ron. And we really should listen"

Ron looks like he wants to add something when the first name is call and he shut his mouth. Oh well, let's see who are gonna go in wich house.

No one's pov

Every first year have been sorted. Dumbledore starts explaining about the weird guy. "This year we have a transfer student from Japan and he will be in fifth year, now let's see in wich house he belongs !!" McGonagall look at the name and call out his name "Kana Hatake" He go sits on the bench and puts the sorting hat on his head. Almost instantly the hat start laughing like a maniac. Everyone wants to know what's so funny. The sorting hat stop laughing "Haha this will be a fun year haha. Honestly I can't put you in Griffindor because there would be people sent to the infirmary in no time. I can't put you with the Hufflepuff either because of the same reason, same with the Ravenclaw. I am sending you in Slytherin because there they at least know to not be too insistent on a matter, yes they are curious but at least they think before talking. And if I can give you an advice, don't anger him. So good luck hahaha. SLYTHERIN" Everyone is frozen there at the advice from the Hat. They all understand what it means. Stay away from him or at your risk and peril. They can only wait and see for what is going to happen during the year with this guy...


	2. First week and work

Kana's POV

I go sit to the Slytherin table while I try not to laugh about what the sorting hat said. I should have thanked him before taking it off my head. Oh well, I'll do it another time. I am still quite angry about the fact I can't keep my mask on. Honestly, my poor nose is extremely sensible and the mask help me to defferentiate every smell there is in the room but not now because I don't have it dammit ! It's confusing me and I don't like it. Anyway, everyone at my table have a scared and/or curious look in their eyes. It will be fun to scare to shit out of them. I smirk at them and I see some of them paling. This will be so so fun.

Harry's POV

Tom will pay. He told me he would engage someone to protect me during the year and now I know who it is, this Hatake guy. I don't know where Tom have find him but I know he's dangerous, how would I not know after what the sorting hat said. I am sure he is laughing his ass off. I mentally sigh. It's not like I can do anything right now. I hope that guy isn't going to uncover me...

A week later

Kana's POV

I don't like this place. There's something, I don't know what, that is tainting this fucking place. I can fucking smell it. I will need to find what it is and fast but I think it has to do with why there was the need to send a shinobi to infiltrate this place and protect a civilian. I also don't like the DADA teacher. She smell like an unfresh frog or something like that and it's not pleasant. She is also against doing anything esle than theory and I have smell blood coming from students hands after they had detention with her. I need to find out what the hell is going on here and the fastest I do it, the safest my protégé and the students will be. There's work to do...


End file.
